


Night Walks

by nightshade002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: Oikawa only wants to show Iwaizumi a really great stargazing spot. Sure, it's a bit of a walk to get there, but pulling a prank and pretending to disappearisn'tfunny.





	Night Walks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TentacleBubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/gifts).



> i wanted to write horror so
> 
> horror

“Come on, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa calls, turning back to watch Iwaizumi trudge up the hill.

“You couldn’t have picked a warmer night?” Iwaizumi grumbles, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. It is cold, he’ll admit that. But there are barely any clouds in the sky and they’re away from the city out here in the forest and the top of this hill is great for stargazing just a little bit farther that Oikawa found one night.

“Iwa-chaan,” Oikawa whines, turning around and keeps going up the hill. “Don’t tell me you’re scared.”

Despite his teases, Oikawa himself is getting a little creeped out by the trees around him and the shadows. There’s a gust of wind and then everything feels too quiet and still. He shivers. There’s no complaining from Iwaizumi, which is weird, but he shrugs it off and keeps moving. 

“We’re almost there, Iwa-” he turns around and is greeted only by the empty trail behind him- “chan?” He looks left and right, frantically trying to figure out where Iwaizumi went. His breath quickens as he sees no sign of life other than himself.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says and his voice wavers so much that he has to swallow and try again. “Iwa-chan where are you?”

The second time isn’t any better than the first. His voice echoes back to him and then he’s met with silence. He wraps his arms tight around himself. He doesn’t want to turn back, but he also doesn’t want to go down the path any longer without Iwaizumi. 

“Come on, Iwa-chan, it’s not funny,” his voice is barely a whimper now.

He gets the feeling that there’s someone behind him, so he turns around. Oikawa nearly sags with relief when he sees Iwaizumi standing just down the trail from him. He rushes towards him, nearly tripping and falling into his arms. “Iwa-chan, I thought I lost you.”

Iwaizumi is quieter than usual. Oikawa had briefly thought it might have been a prank, but Iwaizumi isn’t like that. He wouldn’t do that. 

Iwaizumi hums and something seems weird. It seems different. “Is that who I am now?”

Oikawa frowns and starts to pull away from Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan that’s not funny.” Iwaizumi’s arms tighten around Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi grins down at him. _Wait. Down?_ “Of course it’s not funny.”

“I’m serious. Did you sneak around so you could scare me?”

Iwaizumi’s smile widens and Oikawa notices his teeth are sharper than usual. “I would never.”

Oikawa manages to get his hands in between himself and Iwaizumi and he pushes, separating them enough that they’re farther apart. All that happens, though, is Iwaizumi grabs his wrists tightly. 

“Let go of me,” Oikawa says. 

“No,” Iwaizumi smiles.

Oikawa twists away from him. He took a self defence class with his sister once, so he knows how to release someone’s grip on him. One hand comes free and he’s about to free the other when he feels something cold around his neck. It squeezes and his breath is cut off momentarily before the pressure lets up.

“No,” Iwaizumi repeats.

Oikawa stops struggling. Iwaizumi - this Iwaizumi - is stronger. He knows he can’t get away and his defence classes taught him to wait for an opening. “What do you want?”

“Come with me,” Iwaizumi says, “and don’t try to run.”

Oikawa nods and Iwaizumi throws an arm around his neck, tighter than what would be considered friendly. He wants so desperately to ask where they’re going. What’s going on. What’s _happening_. Distantly he realizes that he’s shaking. His hands have gone freezing cold. “What… what happened to…” he trails off, not sure he actually wants the answer to his question. “What happened to Iwa-chan?”

“I’m right here,” he replies. Oikawa shivers, looking into the trees to his right, away from Iwaizumi. He leans down to whisper in Oikawa’s ear, “Remember what I said about running.”

Oikawa nods as he’s pulled closer to Iwaizumi. The action feels possessive. It feels like he’s never going to let Oikawa go ever again.

Something squishes under his foot and at first he thinks it’s just mud. After he looks down, really just to watch his footing, he nearly throws up from what he sees. It’s a pile of skin and blood and something slimy.

“Don’t worry about that,” Iwaizumi reassures him, pushing him forward.

“Is that-”

“I told you, I’m right here,” Iwaizumi growls. “I can even prove that it’s really me!”  
_Unlikely_ , Oikawa thinks. _There’s no way that whoever or whatever this is will know-_

“When we were eight, you got stuck in a tree for three hours,” Iwaizumi says quietly, “I’m afraid of heights, but I climbed up with you so you wouldn’t be alone. When we were ten, we nearly drowned in a river after going too deep. When we were sixteen, we kissed in your basement on the couch during a thunderstorm. We were sharing your tie blanket with the volleyballs on it that we made together when we joined the volleyball team in middle school.”

Oikawa stares at him in shock, mouth open slightly. Honestly, that’s exactly right. But there’s no way he could have known because this _isn’t_ Iwaizumi. “How do you know that?”

“I told you, I’m Iwaizumi. Now come on, just a little farther to go.”

They come across a little cabin in the middle of the woods and Oikawa tries to dig his feet in, but Iwaizumi is stronger than usual and pushes him inside. “What is this?”

Iwaizumi shoves him farther inside. “I’ll be back in a bit.” The door is closed and locked. He hears the lock click shut. None of the windows open and they’re too thick for him to break through. The door is too heavy for him to force it open and he doesn’t know how to pick a lock.

He is, effectively, trapped.

* * *

His head is pounding when he wakes up. He can’t remember much after they entered the woods. There was the path and he remembers how cold it was and how creeped out he was. Then nothing.

He opens his eyes to see Oikawa staring down at him.

“Tooru? What’s going on?”

Oikawa grins, wide and somewhat scary honestly. Iwaizumi tries to move, but his hands are tied behind his back.

“Tooru-”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa practically purrs, and it’s only now that Iwaizumi sees the knife in his hand, “we’re going to have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> #where's the fic op
> 
> here's the fic


End file.
